That Nagging Feeling
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron get called on a mission against Dr. Drakken and Shego.  A mixup leads to some interesting times.


**That Nagging feeling**

Kim watched her BF as he consumed his favorite meal. Her grilled chicken salad sat partially eaten in front of her. The prom was a pleasant memory of a few weeks ago. Now spring break had come and the two were enjoying the first evening of their week-long freedom from Mr. Barkin. It also meant later curfews and more time together.

"Hey girl, WTSFSB?" Monique slid into the booth next to Kim.

"What?" asked Kim.

Ron sat unable to speak from his cheeks being pooched out from stuffing the rest of his naco in his mouth.

"What's the sitch for Spring Break?" Monique explained, rolling her eyes.

Kim smiled slightly and opened her mouth to speak.

"BUURRRRAAAAPPPP" sounded Ron. The napkin Monique had just placed in front of her flew into the air and landed on the floor. Kim's face twisted as she fanned her face.

"Plan #1, teach on Ron to MHM." Kim growled.

"Awwww, KP." Whined Ron. "MHM missions are a drag."

"MHM?" Questioned Monique.

"Mind his Manners!" Explained Kim as she crossed her arms. "Right up there with completing English Projects."

"Ahhh, Kimmmmm, I though we would just marinate over Spring Break." Ron sulked.

"Ron, remember what you get when you score points on your manners?" Kim asked as she employed the puppy dog pout. "And what you get if you finish your English project early?"

"BOOYAH, the Ronster's all about winning points." Ron yelled as he jabbed his arm into the air.

Kim crossed her arms, gazing at Ron.

Ron quietly pulled his arm down and cleaned up his tray. He stood and after he threw his trash away, he returned with a take out lid for Kim's salad and new takeout cups for their drinks. Ron put the lid on Kim's salad and placed it in the takeout bag. He then picked up Kim's trash and placed it in the trashcan. When he returned he held out his hand to help Kim out of their booth. Monique sat opened mouthed in surprise. Kim bent over and closed her mouth for her.

Kim smiled and took Ron's arm.

"It just takes a little bit of work and practice. Now I think someone deserves his……."

BE BE BE BEEP.

"Aw man, just when the day was looking good." Ron moaned.

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket and activated it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked.

"Drakken has stolen the genomic sequencer again. Remember the time you and Justine Flanner had the science project?"

"Oh, yeah. That was when Drakken made that giant dinosaur with the genomic sequencer and DNAmy's genetic zipper. We had to use Justine and I's disruptor to send it to another dimension."

"Well, now he has the sequencer again. Dr. Director thinks he may try to use it with one of his lasers. Your ride will pick you up in the parking lot."

The plane flew over the English countryside heading for Drakken's newest lair. Two parachutes lay on the floor along with two helmets. Kim and Ron lay side by side on the floor. Kim's head was snuggled against Ron's shoulder as the two of them talked to Wade.

"So what's the deal with Drakken, any new information?" Kim asked.

"This doesn't look good, Kim. My scans show that Drakken's lair has been using a lot of energy. So he definitely is using one of his lasers. His lair is on the grounds of an equestrian club in southern England." Wade tapped rapidly at this computer.

"Gesundheit, Wade." Ron said.

"It's a horse club, Ron." Kim said as she rolled her eyes.

Ron scratched his head. "Why would Drakken want to hide his lair at a horse club? I mean you have to put with the noise and the smell and the …"

"TMI, Ron, TMI." Kim booted Ron with her foot.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, we are nearing the jump point. I would like to thank you both for saving my prize collection of Fearless Ferret memorabilia" Kim and Ron turned to see a tall well dressed Englishman standing in the cockpit.

"No big, Mr. Lancaster. Ron and I were glad to help. We're just lucky that Ron knows Mr. North and was able to use the Ferret Claws to cut the tires to their truck."

Kim and Ron stood, put on their chutes and finished getting ready as Mr. Lancaster opened the side door of the plane and stood ready at the door. Ron turned to Kim, bowing and gestured toward the door.

"Ladies first."

"You are learning." She purred as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Another will be waiting on the ground."

Kim turned and leaped out the door.

"Booyah!" Ron hollered as he jumped out of the door behind her.

Mr. Lancaster watched the two teens disappeared into the night. He closed the door of the plane and signaled the pilot to return home.

Kim and Ron moved silently along a tree line as they approached the main stables. The Club was large and consisted of several buildings. Drakken had apparently taken over one part of the facility. The two teens had already avoided a number of Drakken's goons, some were on horseback, and others just walking. A slight mist hung over the countryside as they moved even closer to the main building as lights flashed through the windows. The two teens approached one of the windows and gazed inside. They saw Drakken banging on the Genomic Sequencer. It appeared to be connected to the same laser that had sent them on a trip through TV Land that one time.

"I don't see Shego." Kim whispered.

"Well, that can be good or that can be bad." Ron whispered back.

A shadow passed over the two of them and Ron turned to see what was happening. His face paled as he tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"Ron!" Kim hissed. "I am trying to spot Shego."

"Ahh, KP, remember when I just said it could be good or it could that we didn't see Shego in there?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim whispered back as she continued to look for Shego inside.

"Well, it's bad." Ron added.

Kim turned around with a puzzled look on her face. She followed Ron's gaze to see Shego standing there with her hands ignited.

"Yep, that's most def bad."

The two teens leapt in two different directions as Shego fired a plasma blast. Kim landed and kicked out at Shego. Shego blocked the kick and threw a punch, which Kim ducked. One of the twos goons with Shego threw a punch at Ron as he scrambled along the side of the building. Ron ducked at the last second and the goon's fist smashed into the wooden boards.

"OOHHHH, I bet that smarts. You might want to put some ice on that, champ."

Ron ducked under another goon's arms and through the goon's legs. He set his hands on the ground and kicked the goon in the backside with both feet. The goon yelled as he was thrown forward. Right into Shego's back as she tried to kick out at Kim. The goon knocked Shego flat on her face and landed on top of her.

"Spankin move, Ron." Kim yelled as she leaped to his side. They jumped through the nearest window to land in front of Drakken.

"Well, Kim Possible, You think you are all that, but soon you will be something else." Drakken sneered as he aimed the laser at her.

"Look out, KP!" Ron yelled as he leaped toward Drakken.

Shego came flying in the same window as Kim and Ron had and landed beside Kim. Drakken pressed the trigger and the laser whined and fired. Kim was bathed in a strange blue light. Then the light jumped and enveloped Shego also. The Genomic sequencer hummed and the read over the key card.

"KP?" Ron yelled as he stood in shock. There stood Kim. She was still there but. Things were different. Kim had been changed. She was Kim from the top of her head to her waist, but from there she was a horse? Kim had a horse's body from the waist down. The hair was brown and there was a saddle with pockets on it on her back.

"Drakken, YOU IDIOT!" Screamed Shego. Ron glanced over to see Shego had been changed also. Shego's horse body was entirely black. There was a green and black saddle blanket across her back.

"Oh, snap! Shego, you weren't supposed to jump in the window." Drakken whined.

"Arrgh!" Shego attacked Kim with her hands and front hooves glowing brightly. The two women/horses fought back and forth down in front of the stalls. Both women were adjusting to fighting with their new bodies. Kim had to be extra careful because now not only did Shego's hands glow with her power but also her front two hooves. Shego and Kim traded blows as their hooves clicked and clacked on the floor of the stable. The other horses screamed in terror as the two women smashed everything in sight in their fight.

"KP!" Kim turned to see Drakken aiming the laser at Ron.

"Surrender or the buffoon becomes a chimp." Drakken sneered.

Kim dropped her hands. Two goons placed hobbles on her feet and tied her hands. They also went through the saddle bags on her back and cleaned out all of her gadgets. Two other goons tied Ron's hands and feet, carried him over, and dumped him at Kim's feet.

Shego walked up to Drakken, her eyes glowing green in anger.

"OK, Doc, YOU got some 'SPLANIN to do!"

Drakken started to sweat just a bit as he drummed his fingers on the laser. "Ummm, Shego, the laser was only supposed to hit Kim. It had the power to change her completely into a horse. When you got too close, it locked onto you too. It didn't have the power or ability to change you both completely. So it…"

"Changed us both half and half." Shego finished his sentence.

"Yes." Drakken answered.

"Well, reverse it." Shego suggested. "Or Else."

"Or Else what? Shego. You seemed to miss the point that I am in control here."

Shego by this time had walked past Drakken to look in a mirror she had picked up off the table. He had his back to her with a smug look on his face. He also was standing directly behind Shego. She turned her head at his last comment and smiled evilly.

"EEEyyouuuccchhhh" Drakken screamed.

Kim and Ron watched as Drakken flew across the room.

"Ouch. That's going to leave a mark." Ron said.

Drakken stood holding his backside that now sported two horseshoe imprints.

"Now, what did you say?" Shego asked.

"Ummm… I'll reset the sequencer and the laser. If I reverse the scanner and the coding sequence it should work." Drakken mused.

"SHOULD?" Hissed Shego.

"Yes, it will work better than any of my other devices." Drakken said proudly.

"Great, that's what I am worried about." Shego moaned.

Drakken stepped over to the sequencer and changed the cables. He reset the machine and walked over to the laser. Both machines warmed up and were ready. Shego stepped over in front of the laser and stood there with her arms crossed.

"This had better work."

Drakken took aim and fired. The blue light once again enveloped Shego, the horse body disappeared and soon Shego stood there in her normal body once again. The lights flickered and the laser and sequencer turned off as they lost power.

"Mmmhhuuhhh, can't these power companies realize that I have excessive power needs at times. Oh, well, it shall not take long to get power back. Then I will complete Miss Possible's transformation. There is to be an auction next week. I am sure there will be a nice English Lord that will like to have a new mare in his stable. As for the buffoon. I hear the London zoo lost a chimp, I am sure they would appreciate a new addition. Shego, lock the two of them up."

Shego grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to a stall. Two goons held Kim's arms as they led her to the same stall. They checked the hobbles on her feet and left. Shego smiled from the door of the stall.

"Well, you two have some private time. Maybe we can sell you two to a circus. The chimp and the nag would be an interesting act. At least you two would be together. See you losers later"

She slammed and locked both the upper and lower doors. Ron rolled over and sat up against the wall. Kim looked around the room and then glanced down at her body.

"We have been snuggling even when captured. But that is out of the question now. Who wants to snuggle with a horse?" She sniffed and settled her new body in the straw.

"I'd snuggle with you no matter what."

Kim's eyes popped open to see Ron crawling over to her. He backed himself up against the wall near her and she shifted herself so the she could lay her head in his lap.

"Hey, KP! Your pockets! Did they get all of the stuff out of your pockets?" Ron asked.

Kim sat her body up.

"My hands are tied so I can't reach them. Think you can back up to them and see?"

Ron rolled onto his back and scuttled over to lean against her. His hand started to search her bags on her saddle, then held his head down.

"They are empty. But hang on, hold your hands still."

Kim was startled to feel his breath on her hands.

"Ron, what are you…?"

"Stay still, KP. The goons were so intent on your new legs they did not tie your hands well. I think I can pull a Rufus and untie your hands." Ron mumbled.

Kim sat still as Ron worked at the ropes on her wrists. She could feel them loosening. Then the ropes fell free.

"Booyah, the Rondo rocks heavy."

Kim pulled Ron in front of her and untied him. He got on his knees in front of her and the two teens gazed at each other for a second. Then Kim slipped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"YUCK!" Kim spat a couple of times. "The kiss was fine, but the rope taste left something to be desired."

"OK, KP, what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"Well, first thing is to get these things off of me." She indicated the hobbles on her legs. Ron took but a moment to remove them and toss them in a corner.

The two teens looked around. The stall was small and the main door was heavy wood. There was a small window high on the rear wall.

"Ron, do you think that if I give you a boost you can reach that window and get the Kimmunicator."

"On it, KP." Ron climbed on Kim's back and he was able to reach the window easily. He opened it and crawled through. Outside, he dropped to the ground and looked around. It was quiet; he turned and headed back toward an open door. Glancing in, he saw the Kimmunicator and the rest of Kim's stuff on a table. He slid in a window and crawled along the floor to reach the table. Just as his hand touched the Kimmunicator, a black gloved hand slammed down on top of it.

He turned to see the leering face of Shego.

"Hmmm... sneaky as a fox, huh, Stoppable. Now that is an idea. You want to play the fox? I think a foxhunt would be just the thing to pass the time till Drakken gets the power fixed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim waited, hoping the Ron was okay and that he had made it to the Kimmunicator. The small window in the door opened and Shego appeared in an English riding suit. She had Ron by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry, KP." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Shego turned to gaze at Kim with an evil smile. "Well, Kimmie, Stoppable here decided to play the fox so we are going to give him the chance. I hope he can run well."

"If you hurt Ron..." Kim hissed.

"Oh, we are just going to have a little fun, but that's the least of your worries for now. I am sure you will have plenty chances later to participate in a foxhunt. However, then you will be the horse instead of the rider. Later, princess." Shego slammed and locked the window.

Kim could hear Shego walk away yelling at Ron. She growled and looked around the stall. She had to get out and help Ron.

Ron hit the ground rolling, the cool mud stuck to him as he got to his feet. It had been raining. He glanced around to see a small pack of dogs being held by a number of goons.. More of Drakken's goons were on horses around him. Shego walked up. She was finely dressed in an English riding outfit. She stood over him.

"Listen, Stoppable, this is sidekick to sidekick. We both know what it is like to be the flunky. I will make you a deal. Avoid the boys and me and you will have a chance to come back and free Kimmie. Goof up and I will make sure you will see your precious Kimmie again. I bet she will be looking real fine with some highbred English woman riding her. Just as they ride you down after Drakken changes you into a real fox. So run, you get a 20 minute head start."

Ron turned and ran off into the morning light. Shego smiled as she mounted her horse. The buffoon probably thought he could get back and save his girlfriend. She did not intend to let him get back to Kim. She relished the thought of being the one to get the first ride on Kim. She had a nice, new riding crop sitting in her room.

Kim paced about the stable. She had heard the hounds released just minutes ago. The riders soon followed. Ron would not have a chance against all that. She had to get out of the room and help him. She turned her back to the door and kicked with all her might. The door rattled slightly. She tried again and again to kick the door in. Kim turned and glanced at the door. She had dented it but it would take time to kick it in. Time Ron did not have. She took the chance and felt around in her saddlebags again. Maybe, just maybe Ron and the goons missed something, anything. Her fingers touched something in the bottom of one of the bags. She pulled it out. It was the laser lipstick. A smile spread across her face.

Ron jumped a small creek and crashed through a mass of bushes. A slight rain was falling soaking him. His breaths came in gasps as he tried to keep moving. The hounds were held back after the riders had sighted him. The "Tally-Ho" had sounded across the plains as he continued to run. The fox horn continued to sound over his shoulder. The sounds of hoof beats were getting closer. His legs hurt; he was tired, but he kept moving. Ron kept moving through the thickest brush and under the shortest trees he could. He tried anything to make a track where someone riding a horse would have a hard time following. He kept running and crashed through a tall wall of shrubs. He fell forward to land on a dirt path. He looked up to see open land all around him. The sounds of the hounds came behind him again. He heard the sounds of hooves beside him. He collapsed into the mud.

"KP, I am sorry I failed you." He groaned.

"RON!"

His eyes popped open and he raised himself up. Kim was standing there, her wet auburn hair hanging down and framing her face, the water streaming off her flanks. Her emerald eyes gazed down in concern.

"Kim!"

Ron leaped to his feet as two teens shared a quick kiss.

"Hop on! Let's ace this place."

Ron climbed on Kim's back and settled in the saddle. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She whirled her hair as she spun her body and leaped into a full gallop. She soon was at full speed hurtling though the rain. She leaped over hedgerows and streams. The hounds and other riders disappeared in the fog and mist behind them.

Kim galloped over to another building. This was a smaller stable building on the far side of the grounds. No goons appeared to be in the area. Kim slowed down when she reached the stables. Lights were on and they slipped in to get some rest. Kim went into one of the stalls to lie down. Ron went in an office and grabbed some towels from an employees shower. He handed one to Kim and wrapped one around his neck. He took two more and started to dry the rest of Kim's body off. The two teens rested for a moment when they heard yelling.

Kim and Ron stood and walked down the aisle of stalls. One room at the end was locked. A voice came from the inside. Ron knocked on the door.

"Is anyone in there?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I was supposed to be getting a private lesson. Some freaky green lady and guys in funny red suits shut me up in here." A voice yelled.

Ron moved the lock and opened the door. A young brunette haired young woman dressed to ride came out of the room.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on the director of this place. The hay has messed up my hair; I missed my ride with the gorgeous riding instructor and …. STOPPABLE?" The girl yelled.

Kim and Ron blanched at the same time.

"BONNIE? What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Bonnie put her face right in Ron's.

"Well, loser, my daddy flew the whole family to England for Spring Break. He set me up with this gorgeous riding instructor. But that freaky green woman Kim and you have to put up with locked me in that storage room and left. By the way where is K…?"

Bonnie turned to see Kim standing there. Her mouth fell wide open. Then an evil smile spread across her face.

"Oh, this is too good. What I would I give for a camera right now. Let me guess, some freaky weapon by the blue dude? I have to say this, Kim: I always knew you were a nag, but really, this is too good."

Kim's face reddened.

"Bonnie? Please? Ron and I need to get back to the other stable and hopefully get me changed back. Do you think you can get to a phone and call for help?"

"Hmmm…. I'll go, but it'll cost you, one for the service, two for keeping my mouth shut."

"You mean you would hold this over Kim at a time like this?" Ron snarled.

"Amp down, Ron. What do you want, Bonnie?" Kim asked.

Bonnie affected an evil smile. "Put me in charge of getting the routines ready for the Regionals."

"Deal" Kim said "and Bonnie if you think of double-crossing us." Kim turned and lashed out with both her rear feet and knocked a hole in the wall.

"That's a small thing compared to what I'll do to you. Do we have an agreement?"

Bonnie nodded. "Oh, by the way, there is a big fuse box in there. I turned off some hoping to get some attention."

Kim and Ron smiled.

"Bonnie, here is a sweeter deal. You go back in there and wait. Give us ten minutes and turn the power back on. Then you can make up most of the routine for the regionals and you can take my place on the Prom Committee." Kim stated.

"Deal!" Bonnie said quickly.

Kim slipped quietly back in the stable where the laser was. Kim checked and noticed that nothing changed. All they needed was some power. Ron stood behind the laser as Kim walked to a clear space and waited. She looked at her watch. The lights flickered and came on. The sequencer hummed and flashed to life. The laser hummed and the ready light flashed.

"Ready, KP?" Ron asked.

"NOW, RON!"

Ron pressed the trigger and Kim again was enveloped in the blue light. When the light faded, Kim was standing on two legs.

"Kim!" Ron ran toward Kim as she ran toward him. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss.

"Mmmm, gotta love Kim-kisses." Ron exclaimed. The two teens held each other for a few seconds.

"Well, well, well, such a nice little reunion." Drakken appeared from behind the laser, Shego standing at his side. "I hate to spoil it, but we have some unfinished business. I boosted the power this time. I guess two horses are better than one. No worry, I'll make sure you are sold as a pair."

Kim and Ron found themselves surrounded by goons. They looked at each other and smiled. At least they would be together.

Drakken cackled as he pressed the tripper and a red beam reached out for the two of them. Ron raised his hand and held up the mirror he had taken from the lab table. The red beam hit the mirror and reflected back at Drakken and Shego.

"Oh, snap" said Drakken.

Kim and Ron were letting the GJ medics give them a quick check. Dr. Director was supervising the loading of the laser and the sequencer onto a GJ hover plane. Bonnie sat with Kim and Ron watching as the medics checked them over. She had shown up with GJ troops backing her up. Will Du was rolling two cages into the plane. One cage contained a chimp wearing a blue coat. The second cage held a chimp wearing a green and black top. The chimp's hands glowed faintly green. Every so often, it would throw a tiny ball of green light at the other chimp. The green ball would explode in a shower of sparks. The guards had to keep the two cages some distance from each other as the one with the green top kept trying to beat the other chimp up. Kim and Ron giggled as the cages rolled by.

"I guess the scientists at GJ will get them back to themselves. OK, Ron, you have to tell me, how did you do it?" Kim asked.

"Well, I saw the scan chip for the chimp sitting there next to the sequencer, so I switched it after I fired the laser at you. After that, I grabbed a mirror that Shego had left. Drakken was going to use the chimp chip on me, but I sure made a monkey out of him, didn't I?"

Kim and Bonnie fell to the floor laughing.

Spring Break was over and school had been back in session for a week. They had turned their English projects in on Monday and the teacher was giving them back to the students. All the papers were returned to the students except Kim's and Ron's. Their papers had been done on horse riding and foxhunting in England. The teacher returned to the front of the class.

"I would like to say that two students did an exceptional job on their papers. Miss Possible's paper on horse riding and Mr. Stoppable's paper on fox hunting were both exceptional. The detail put into them really made me feel like I was there, like I was the horse or fox. Well done, both of you."

Bonnie raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Rockwaller?" The teacher asked.

"Mrs. Davis, I have a nagging feeling Kim got some first person experience during their mission. I heard Ron had to make some moves like a red fox to beat Drakken and Shego."

Bonnie played with Kim's ponytail as she spoke. Kim's eyes grew big and her hands flew to the back of her head. The tie came out as she released her ponytail. Her hair fell into its normal place.

Kim grumbled as she sank down in her chair. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to wear my hair like that again."

She turned her head to see that Ron had taken off his signature red shirt. He had a little grin as he stuffed his shirt in his bad. "Red is off my wear list for a while KP."

They both turned to see Bonnie smiling sweetly at them. "Just wait, I'm just starting to have fun." She said.

Later at lunch Kim and Ron were heading for a table in the cafeteria. Ron noticed the lunch had selected and looked up at Kim. Kim grinned back as she blushed.

"For some strange reason, I really have a liking for apples and carrots."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fiction. This fiction was written for the fanfiction contest at


End file.
